Life of an Alchemist Elf
by Darkner
Summary: Enith has been transported to a new world that is different from YGGRASIL. Ever since his guild had been raided by one of the top guilds, Ainz Ooal Gown, he had vowed to make something of himself. In this new world, he has the opportunity to do that. And who knows, maybe he will get revenge against them? I will be posting this story on RoyalRoad dot com
1. Chapter 1

What was I thinking?

I stared at the black bubbling viscous liquid in front of me. I had only five minutes left until the game servers closed down but before that I had something important to finish.

My critics have said that I was mad, that my experiment was nothing more than voodoo alchemy. Maybe they were right. Yet, I had this inkling feeling that just maybe, maybe, that they were wrong. I noticed that my MP was decreasing more drastically now, this black liquid was absorbing it.

I smiled. I added Dragon Stone to the liquid. The liquid began bubbling more. I could feel my heart pumping wildly in my chest. I could swear that it was trying to break out.

"Dixie, hand me 250 ml of holy water." I commanded at my guardian, Dixie. I dared not tear my eyes from my concoction in fear of making a mistake.

The NPC handed me the glass beaker with holy water, without uttering a single word. Now comes the tricky part.

"Super-Tier Magic: Transmutation!" I chanted.

The liquid glowed violently red. A surge of energy was being emitted. Usually when this happens, it is a sign to take cover because it is only moments before an explosion. But not today, I believe I had found a solution to this problem.

You see, the black liquid before me was no easy task to make. Black Lapiea, the name of this black liquid, occurs naturally in YGGRASIL but in small amounts. To make matters was, naturally occurring Black Lapiea is mixed with other impurities that make it difficult to use. The best method back then used to extract it resulted in the liquid being 95% pure.

Which was impressive but I quickly realized that for my experiment I needed it in a more pure form. After many trials, I got it to 99% purity. Which to my surprise back then, still was not enough. Those game developers sure made it hard to produce.

It took me a while and only recently I got the purity to 99.999998%. My heterochromatic eyes are not just for decoration, they possess the power to appraise any substance in the game with surgical precision. Being an elf does have its benefits.

I took out a gold ingot, which had a rune inscribed on it. It made the gold ingot have a special magic ability to suppress the energy coming from the liquid.

30 seconds remaining.

I held my breath and hoped that this crazy idea might just work. Runecraft is extremely rare in YGGRASIL so using it is risky.

The liquid settled down but a glowing red orb appeared in it. Could it be?

I reached in and picked up this red orb which appeared at first glance to be a red ruby. But on closer inspection it, it was not. I finally had done it. Before me was no other than the Philosopher Stone.

I sense of warm joy spread across me. I fell on my knees. I have proven them wrong. It was possible to create the Philosopher Stone.

Ever since my guild was beaten by one of the top guilds, Ainz Ooal Gown, I felt worthless. Ainz Ooal Gown took our guild weapon and thus effectively disbanding my guild. I will never forget the face of one of the enemies that defeated my team. Momonga. It is a shame that I could not face him once more. Now that I have the Philosopher Stone, I believe I can face him.

But it is too late for that now. I am alone. Only Dixie, the NPC Guardian of mine is here. All my former guild members are gone. Many of them were my friends. The pain we took to create that guild weapon only for to be taken in a guild raid is too much to bear.

I just stared at the stone in my hand and began sobbing. If only my friends were here to celebrate this occasion.

5…4…3…2…1…0…

0…1…2…3…4…5…

What just happened? I thought the game server should have shutted down by now. Wait a minute, my face is drenched in tears. I do not remember the game having this feature.

"Master Enith, please do not cry. You finally accomplished your lifelong task. This is a time for celebration." Dixie looked at me with concern.

My heart almost broke out of my rib cage by the shock of Dixie speaking. Her lips were moving. On top of that, she was initiating a conversation!

Calm down Enith, this is probably a glitch. I should just contact the game administrators and ask what in the world is going on.

To my surprise, I could not get a response. I wonder if the link is down. Strange, maybe I should log out and see if I can get help from the game forum.

I tried logging out but the menu did not appear. I shiver ran down my spine. Something spooky was going on.

"Master Enith, please tell what is wrong. Have I failed as a servant to please you? Then forgive me for my worthlessness to not being a good servant. I promise to better myself." Dixie went on her knees and kowtowed before me.

Her forehead was touching the floor. She was acting like I was the Emperor of China or something. Then I remembered that this is how wrote her in her description. She is meant to be quite critical about herself and constantly seeking to better herself. When I created her, I thought of her as a book smart apprentice who looked up to her master (me). But seeing in action, made me concerned.

I stoop up.

"Dixie, it is okay. I was just so excited over finally creating the Philosopher Stone that I cried."

Dixie looked at me sceptical before getting up. She dusted off her pants and adjusted her Harry Potter styled glasses, which I must add, made her look dorky but cute.

Out of nowhere, I felt a punch on my shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for, Dixie?"

"You scared me there for a second. I thought I did something wrong but you were just acting all weird again."

"Weird, agian? Can I not get excited over my accomplishments?"

"By all means do get excited but don't break down and cry as if someone stole your lunch money! Be normal, smile and laugh when happy."

Did I mention she is kind of a tsundere? When I created her I never thought that she might become alive and start punching me and stuff.

I got a feeling that I was no longer in YGGRASIL but I still had to confirm it.

I got out of the cabin I was in and found myself in a forest. The flora here is quite different from the one in YGGRASIL. Interesting, I thought. I looked over Dixie to confirm that this flora was different from the one we were in YGGRASIL. She was a druid and thus could communicate with the trees of the plant life and animals of the forest.

"Master Enith, indeed it does appear that we are not Helheim. Nor does this flora match any of the other realms. What do you think we should do?"

How the hell am I supposed to know, I thought to myself. I never expected that I would be transported to a different world. Think Enith, think.

My stomach started to growl loudly. Great, a new feature in this world is that I can get hungry for real now. I just hope Dixie did not notice.

"Master Enith, I suggest we get out of here to find some food. We would not want an elf genius such as yourself to die from mere hunger." Dixie smirked at me.

How embarrassing.

With Dixie being the guide, we began making our way out of this forest. After a couple of hours walking seemingly nowhere, I realised that we could fly instead of walk. This was an opportunity to test whether there was magic in this world.

I casted the fly spell on both on us and we levitated off the ground. Soon we were cruising over the forest at breath taking speed. I could see the end of the forest in sight. Ahead of us. I heard a commotion happening. It was still far ahead so could not see it.

"Did you hear that?" I looked over at Dixie.

"No, but your hearing is more acute than mine since you are an elf. Whatever it is, we should be careful and first make sure that whatever it is, does not pose a threat to us."

I nodded in agreement. It seemed that whatever the commotion is, it must be far since Dixie did not hear it. After all, she is only human.

When we got near the sight, we flew down. It was the end of the forest and I could see a group of people fighting one another. There were a number of caravans around. I wondered whether this was an ambush. Merchants usually did get ambushed by bandits for their money.

I could hear swords clashing together and I could hear the grunts of men fighting.

"Bloody bandits, just die!" The man in a knight armour screamed before slashing down one bandit. Unfortunately for him, no sooner did he defeat one when four more bandits surrounded him.

"Protect Lady Devona, get her out of here immediately!" The man who was surrounded shouted at his subordinated who were fighting the bandits near the carriage. It seemed that he was protected a person of interest.

"Yes, Captain!" They replied

No sooner then he made his order, his sword began glowing blue.

"Martial Arts: Impenetrable Fortress." A glowing aura surrounded him. Martial arts did not exist in YGGRASIL so I guess this is something new to understand about this world. It seemed that this martial arts greatly increased the captains's defence. He continued by using another martial arts, "Focus Battle Aura."

What at first seemed liked a hopeless situation for him, he quickly turned the tables against these bandits and took them down quickly.

But then a figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Judging by the quality of the clothes this person was wearing in comparison to the bandits, he had to be the leader.

"My name is Tiziano, leader of this bandit group. Surrender now and I might consider making your death quick."

The captain did not even reply, he just launched his attack. But this move seemed not to have surprised Tiziano who quickly ducked the captain's attack and followed by slashing the captain's left leg.

"You are no match for me. All I want is Lady Devona. Weakling such as yourself simply are not worth staining my blade with your weakling blood."

The captain again did not respond to this taunt. He simply launched his attack. Tiziano dodged the captain's attack with astonishing speed and skill. Tiziano disappeared for a second, only to reappear behind the captain. Their backs against each other. Before the captain could respond, to everyone's surprise his head fell of his body.

Tiziano just laughed and looked straight at the caravan in front of him. He paid no attention to the captain's dead body behind him.

"Lady Devona. Come out now! We won't hurt you. We will just keep you safe until your family ransoms you for a large sum of money." The other bandits began laughing, confident in their victory.

Dixie looked at me with concerned eyes. "Master Enith I know that this does not concern us but we have to do something. We cannot just watch idly by while such injustice is committed in front of us. It is a categorically imperative that we do something."

Dixie is right, something has to be done. But she did not need to go so far as to us Kantian moral ethics to persuade. I swear that when I created her I was just writing what first came to mind.

The thing is, I cannot fight well. I was always a supporting member during guild fights. I was usually in the back, healing my injured comrades and giving them magic boosts to fight better. You could say I was a healer of the group but I could defend myself using the potions I made. These bandits seem low level enough for me to defeat.

I walked out of the forest, from the tree we were hiding behind, I made my way to the bandits.

"Huh, what is an elf doing in Re-Estize alone? Look boss."

Tiziano looked over at me but he did not seem impressed.

"Just capture this elf, I am sure that he will sell a good price at the slave market." Tiziano remarked.

Slave? I will show him. I could use the Philosophy Stone here but I decided against it since I have yet to test its powers and now is not the best of times to try something new.

I took out my flute. This was a legendary item in YGGRASIL. I had to buy it from a stingy collector. Even though I helped him in a quest, he still charged me an astronomical number. It was a good thing I was excellent in illusionary magic and convinced the collector that this flute will be in good hands.

"Look boss, the elf will entertain us with music. He will make a good slave indeed." The bandits laughed at me.

What they did not know was that this flute had magical properties. I held the flute horizontally and took a deep breath.

"The Devil's Melody." I said and began to play. The tune covered the entire surrounding area. At first it sounded pleasant but then…

"Boss, I am scared. I do not know why but I want to get out of here." Before Tiziano could shout at that subordinated he noticed that his other members in the bandit group were scared too. Soon after, they just began to run away.

 **Tiziano's POV**

Tiziano was confused at first. He soon felt his own heart pumping faster. He could not understand what was going. This feeling he felt, it could not be what he thought it was. It was fear.

Impossible, he was Tiziano. The leader of the Red Monster Claw bandit group. He knew not of the word fear. It must be that elf, he thought.

Tiziano launched an attack on the elf. But the closer he got, the more dread he felt. Something felt warm in his pants. He looked down. He had peed himself. Shame engulfed him. No, he was going to kill that elf for what he did. Such dirty tricks.

He moved closer to the elf until he was no more than a few metres away. The elf was still playing his flute blissfully. The elf had even closed his eyes this whole time. Such arrogance, thought Tiziano.

Tiziano tried moving forward but his legs did not move. He was dead scared. He wanted to run but his muscles dared not move an inch. What magic is this? He thought to himself.

Soon his world turned black as if someone turned off the lights and lost consciousness.

 **Back to Main Character's POV**

I looked over at Tiziano who had passed out. I might have gotten a little carried away. I went straight to the caravan where I believe this Lady Devona was at. Just as I was about to open the door, a blond haired woman dashed forward and tried to stab me with a dagger. I stepped back but I could see that I would not be able to dodge this attack.

Vines appeared out of the ground and restrained her. I looked over at Dixie and gave my thanks.

"I am not here to hurt you, I just saw you guys needed help." I said to the woman in front of me.

"You see, Sara? I told that you I felt no maliciousness from him. It was unnecessary for you to try and stab him."

A woman came out of the carriage, smiling warmly at you.

"I aplogise, Lady Devona. I was only trying to protect you." The restrained woman said looking down.

"Oh, so you an elf. Do tell me where your master is so I could thank them in person." Lady Devona said.

I began suspected that elves in this world or at least this country are commonly used as slaves. Just before I corrected her, Dixie stopped me.

"I am Dixie, an adventurer. I have come from across the sea and was headed to your capital. But we got lost on the way. Would you help us, Lady Devona?" I stared at Dixie but said nothing of it. Maybe this is some strategy of hers.

"You guys are lost? Well then, I am glad to help. We too were headed to the capital. Unfortunately most of my guards are injured."

"No problem, my slave here Enith is an excellent healer."

I looked around me. Over 20 bodies injured. Some injuries seemed minor but most appeared fatal. It will be too much of an effort giving each one a healing potion. The quickest way is to cast a healing .

"Maximise Magic: Revival!" Healing all 20 to full health in a matter of minutes is a simple task. A green aura radiates across all of them. Soon, to their surprised looks, they were back to health. Those who lost their limbs grew them back. This didn't use much of my MP so I do did not mind.

Lady Devona stared at me. "That was incredible. I beg of you that once we get to the capital, you have to teach us that. I am sure that Princess Renner will make good use of you. Of course, if your master agrees."

It seemed like that I was moving up the world quickly. Hopefully the royalty here are not bad people.

My stomach decided out of nowhere to grumble again. This time, a little louder. I have not eaten since coming to this world. I saw Lady Devona chuckling at me.

"Since you have saved my group, the least I can do is offer you some of our food. I doubt your master would want to lose an excellent servant such as yourself to mere hunger." She laughed. The last thing I want is for me to be known for my growling stomach.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story. More is coming in due course. Any feedback is welcomed. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

This place feels like high school all over again.

I was the social outcast in school. I had no friends nor did my classmates try to start a conversation with me. I knew that they thought I did not belong in their prestigious private high school. Rich kids have a way of looking down on others who happen to be on the bottom of the ladder.

Now here, the guards and servants also do not try talk to me. I tried initiating a conversation but I could feel that they were uncomfortable talking to me. To be clear, they did not show any signs of hostility. After all, I did save their lives. But I could sense that I being an elf made them quite uneasy. Still, I felt a bit hurt just as I was in high school

Elves are seen as slaves or natural born servants. So talking to me, as though I was their equal must have bothered them. Re-Estize Kingdom had just recently abolished slavery but the Baharuth Empire, this is where Lady Devona comes from, still practiced it.

I looked over the horizon and saw the sun beginning to set. I should start setting up camp for the night. We have been on the road for five days now with Lady Devona. We should arrive at the capital by noon.

Something is burning.

I had completely forgotten about my soup on the fire. I quickly took the pot off the fire. I carefully placed it down on the ground, careful not to spill a single drop. The soup was slightly burnt but was still edible. I should have been more careful.

Anyway, it was not like I am a great chef. I would do just about anything now to taste my father's famous ramen soup.

Behind me I heard a scuffle going on.

"You stained my clothes you clumsy slave!" This was followed by a smacking sound.

Shocked, I turned to see what the hell was going on. A man in noble clothes was repeatedly kicking an elf on the ground. I wanted to stop him but I knew I would only make matters worse for the elf that was being beaten.

I gritted my teeth. The strong always abuse the weak. Nobles in this world acted the same as the powerful people in society in the real world. When given the chance they will trample on the weak. Just as they had done to my father.

I could remember the day some rich property developer came over to buy my father's ramen shop. This shop meant the world to him so he refused to sell. But the property developer used every dirty trick he could muster to force my father the sell. He sent a taxman to check whether my father was up to date with his taxes. When that did not work, health inspectors arrived and issued astronomical fines to my father for violating some dubious health code. He even sent the yakuza to vandalise the shop and threaten our family with death. It eventually ended when my father sold the ramen shop in fear of his family's life.

After a good five minutes, the noble stopped beating the elf. He simply dusted himself off and walked away. The elf laid on the ground, motionless. I got up and walked over to her.

She was covering her face with her arms. I could hear the faint cries coming from her. Poor girl, for just a minor accident she was beaten to such an extent. Why was life so unfair?

I took out my healing potion. The young elf girl looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Please don't waste any medicine on me, your highness. I am not worthy." She said, trying to get up but failed due to her injuries.

Your highness? I wonder why she thinks of me as though I was royalty.

"Be still, you are going to end up hurting yourself more if you try getting up. Just drink." I gave her the healing potion and watched her nervously take a sip.

Her bruises began immediately to fade away. I smiled, watching her shocked expression as she examined herself in disbelief.

"Your highness, thank you. I do not know how I will ever repay you."

"Why do you refer to me as, your highness? I am not part of royalty."

"Of course you are. Your heterochromatic eyes give you away. It is common knowledge in my country that those who possess such eyes are part of royalty."

That is interesting. I never thought of my eyes as being a symbol of royalty. Wait a minute, she said her country. So there must be an elven homeland somewhere in this world. I had to know more. Maybe I could find a place that could accept me for me. I asked her more about it.

"Elf Country is south of the Slane Theocracy. We have been in war with the Slane Theocracy for a couple of years now. I was captured during the war and sold as a slave. I am sure a person such as yourself will be a great gift to our country. Your healing potion is the most potent I have ever seen. I should know, I was an adventurer in my country. With a potion such as that, I am sure we will be able to heal injured warriors quickly and win the war."

I nodded. This Elf Country does appear quite interesting. But first, I have to get my bearings right about this place so I am not planning on leaving Re-Estize any time soon. In the meantime, I should figure out how I am going to make a living. If I remain poor (the currency here is not the same currency found in YGGRASIL), soon I might find myself also being abused by those on top. It is a dog eat dog world here. I want to be independent and not rely on someone for income. I am not sure I want to meet this Princess Renner. But where will I get money from? I am not good at fighting to be an adventurer. Then again, if I only face weak opponents I will probably survive. But as an adventurer. There is no guarantee of safety

Eureka!

I will produce healing potions and sell it to the market. It seems that in this world the potions are not as good as the ones from YGGRASIL according to this elf girl. The problem though is finding a method to mass produce it. I could use my alchemy and magic casting skills to produce healing potions from magic. Only an experienced alchemist such as me can do so but I can only produce a limited amount a day. After all, it does drain MP producing healing potions from magic.

I scratched my chin and took in a deep breath. In order for me to produce large amounts of healing potions, I would need to find a way to synthetically produce healing potions without the use of magic.

In YGGRASIL, there were healing potions made from herbs and some combined herbs and magic to make alternative cheaper magic potions. But their quality was always inferior to potions made from magic alone.

I guess my chemist background will come to use here. I will have to figure out the molecular structure of the healing potion and try to reverse engineer it. This will definitely be tricky. My years playing YGGRASIL will be put to the test.

It was getting dark now. I had to set up my camp now.

"Thank you, I will consider visiting your country. I did not get your name."

"I am just a lowly slave, your highness. But if you insist, my name is Skye." What a beautiful name. If I ever get the chance to free her from slavery, I will do it in a heart.

I take my leave. I began to set up my tent when I heard footsteps behind me. Behind me was Dixie. In the couple of days we were on the road, she spent most of her time with Lady Devona collecting intel. At first I was irritated that she called me her slave in front of LadyDevona. But I knew that her heart was in the right place. We cannot change the prejudices they hold against elves in just a day. And trying to explain to Lady Devona that Dixie was subservient to me and not the other way around would be too difficult to explain.

"Master Enith, let me set up camp. No one is around so it will be okay for me to do it." She said taking the tent from my hands. These couple of days must have been hard on Dixie. Putting on an act and treating the person she respects the most as though he was a slave must have been difficult. I could already see the guilt in her eyes. But the intel she collected about Lady Devona is surely going to be useful.

The next morning, we got up early to make it in time to the capital. As we walked on the dirt road, I could see the capital city afar. Finally, I was getting tired of having to sleep in a tent every night. What I need right now, is a comfy bed.

As we entered the city, I was amazed by the sight that was in front of me. It seemed like I had travelled back in time to medieval Europe.

Lady Devona was visiting her father here. From what I gathered from Dixie, her father was a wealthy merchant. He traded in luxury goods and had many contacts around the continent. He is my ticket to the good life. I had requested a meeting with Lady Devona's father as a favour for saving her. She did offer me money but I politely refused. What I needed was her father's vast wealth and contacts in order to produce this healing magic.

We stopped in front of Lady Devona's family villa. Two guards let us in, only after thoroughly inspecting our luggage of course. For some reason, they found Dixie and I quite suspicious.

We made our way in the villa and was escorted by a human butler to a room where I would meet Lady Devona's father. Dixie stayed behind with Lady Devona. Those two seemed to have become close during this trip. I did not mind, her socialising with others is a good thing.

After fifteen long minutes, the butler came to me again. "His lordship is waiting for you in his study. Please follow me."

I was escorted to the room. The butler opened the door. I could see spite in the butler's eyes. It was only due to his professionalism that he did not show his hostility towards publicly. I just brushed it off, soon anyway I will afford to hire my own butler who will treat me with utmost respect.

I walked towards the desk where a man was sitting behind a desk. I pulled the chair and sat down. The room was eerily quiet. The man just looked at me in silence. Should I be the first to say something?

Just as I was about to talk first, he interrupted. "Greetings, my name is Behlad. It is not every day that I get a request from an elf for a private audience. But since my dearest daughter asked me so kindly and did mention that you rescued her caravan from bandits, I think I will make an exception. So what do you want, money perhaps?"

"Technically yes but I am seeking more of an investment."

Behlad raised his eyebrows. I could see a small smile from the tip of his lips. "Well then, I do hope you have something for me to invest in."

My throat all of a sudden became itchy. I was nervous but I did not want to show that in front of him. "Yes, I definitely have something that will interest you."

I placed the healing potion on the desk and passed it to him.

"What potion is this?"

"It is a healing potion. It is far better in quality than the blue healing potions you have."

Behlad took out what seemed to be a paper opener. He called in his butler to enter and whispered something to him. A couple of minutes later, the butler entered followed by a timid elf. It was Skye.

"Let us see how well this potion of yours works. I would try it on me but then for all I know, it could be poison. You must understand, I have many rivals who wish me dead."

I could not protest but him using Skye as a guinea pig was unacceptable. Yes, the strong do whatever to the weak here. This is why I had to make it big so that I will not get trampled on.

Swiftly, Behlad made a clean cut on Skye's hand with the letter opener. Blood oozed out of her wound. Skye did not wince in pain, she held her pain behind her calm looking face. She took the healing potion from Behlad and drank half of the bottle.

The wound immediately disappeared as though it never existed.

"Impressive. The speed and potency of this healing potion is revolutionary. Had it been the blue potion then it would have taken longer to heal and there would have been scar at least. You see, this letter opener is draped in magic that slows down any healing spell. But your potion easily overcame it."

I smiled. I had passed his test. "Then I hope you will invest in my product."

"Well then, how much would you need?"

I wrote down the approximate amount I needed. I got this approximate amount from asking Lady Devona and Skye the price of certain materials I would need to start my setup. I needed a lot of money. I also needed to hire a few people to collect herbs that I might need. Since I am not too familiar with the plants here, I just overestimated all the prices from what Dixie and Skye could provide.

Behlad barked at seeing the price. He realised what he had done and composed himself.

"This is quite a capital you need here. Very well, I will loan you your requested amount. But I need collateral just in case you are not able to repay this loan."

I do not own anything of value. I just arrived in this world. I doubt my robes could serve as collateral. I do have some raw materials from YGGRASIL but not a lot to cover this loan. I am forced to offer my most precious item I have. I just hope that I am able to figure out how to reverse engineer this healing potion. Or else, I am going to land in big trouble.

I dug in my pocket and took out my most precious item I have.

"What is this?" Asked Behlad, examining the red ruby in his hands.

"That is the Philsopher's Stone. It has the power to turn base metals, like mercury, into gold. But if you are a very skilled alchemist, you can turn any metal into any other metal."

"If that is the case then why don't you just use the stone to make gold coins?"

"Because the stone has its drawbacks. Using the stone, it will slowly eat away your spiritual energy or soul. The price of using it too great for me. But if I fail to make payment to you in a month, I will sell myself to you as a slave and will use the stone on behalf of you."

The price of using the stone is great. You can circumvent this problem by feeding the stone souls of people you have killed. But I am not a killer, I would rather use my own soul then take it from another person.

Behlad leaned back and crossed his arms. He turned his head towards the window. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Very well, I agree to your terms. Slavery is not allowed in the Kingdom but the Empire does still practice it. Since I am citizen of the Empire, I will use the laws of the Empire to enforce this contract. You get only one month to repay the loan with double the interest. I do hope you know what you are doing."

He took out what seemed to be contract papers. He began writing out the terms we agreed upon. I looked over the contract to make sure that he did not add anything we did not agree to.

I signed the contract. He kept his copy and I had my own. A magic seal appeared on my wrist. It served to track me down if I tried to run away. I was not planning on running away if I failed but I understood the caution Behlad made. He had a lot to lose here.

The butler gave me a chest filled with gold and some platinum coins. The chest did not use a key to open. I just had to press a button to open it and it will only open to the owner.

Dixie and I left the villa, and headed to an inn. I checked in the most expensive room in the whole of the capital. While lying on the bed, I thought of the task in front of me.

I had to succeed. On my path was a huge mountain I had to climb over. I knew I had no choice but to succeed. Failure is simply not an option.

I wonder whether there are other players in this world. By producing this healing potion in mass, I would be advertising my existence here. I am not sure whether that is a good thing. I guess I will cross that bridge when I get there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So this chapter had a lack of action then the previous one. Don't worry, the will be action scenes coming up. Also, I am still toying with the idea of how powerful Enith is in the story. I was thinking of making him a powerful summoner instead of a fighter.**

 **For those wondering what is happening with Momonga, he should be arriving at the inn by now. Only time will tell how Momonga and Enith will react when they discover the existence of each other. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

In front of me stood the Alchemist Guild building. It looked pretty intimidating, yet I could not point out why that was the case. Probably the fact that this is my first time applying in a guild in this new world and I am not sure if they are going to accept me. But if I plan on selling healing potions, I have to get accepted in this guild.

I pushed my way through the front door, with Dixie following closely behind. We made our way to the front desk. There was someone already there, so we had to wait a bit.

I could hear the whispers of the people around me. "What the hell is an elf doing here? Surely he is not planning on becoming an alchemist."

"He is probably lost. Poor guy, the war against the Slane Theocracy must be forcing him to take chances at begging in all institutions."

I just shook my head. I would like to see their faces when I become successful here.

Soon, it was our turn. I walked up to the front desk where a young lady was sitting and asked about the process of becoming an alchemist.

"You need to first apply to be an apprentice. You will then have to work for about 10 years under the guidance of your master and only then you will be considered for the position of alchemist."

10 years! I do not have that much time to spare. I have to pay back that loan I took in a month's time or I will definitely be forced into slavery. Just the thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Surely there must be some other way! I need to be an alchemist in a month's time. No, scrap that. Before a month's time because I still need to produce my potion. Please help me here, miss."I looked at her with the best puppy eyes impression I could muster.

"What! This fellow is more arrogant than he looks. Do you even know the art of alchemy? Clearly you do not. You just one of those chancers who tries to become rich by using the alchemist title. Go stain some other institution's reputation." Said a man who was approaching me. He looked like he was in his early 20s.

Before I could respond to this imbecile, Dixie interrupted. "Do you know who you talking to? My master, is the greatest alchemist in existence. Hell will freeze before he takes the position of apprentice. A genius such as he deserves the title alchemist."

Well, I would not have gone as far as calling myself a genius but I thank Dixie nonetheless for standing up for me. It is always those small things that she does that makes me appreciate her more.

"Enough you two!" shouted an old man, "no when deserves anything here, and you should know better, Tioh. It is only one's skill and talent that makes them a true alchemist. You, elf. You seem quite confident in your skills. Not even the most daring fraudsters say that they want to be an alchemist in a month. Because I am feeling quite generous today, I will take your offer. If you can pass my three tests then I will make you an alchemist immediately."

Tioh's face turned smug in an instant. I wonder if those three tests have anything to do with it. It seems I need to pass this old man's trial of fire in order to become a recognised alchemist in Re-Estize.

"Master Enith, let me do this test. I have been under your tutelage for quite some time and know a few things about alchemy. You do not need to debase yourself to these idiots who do not recognise your genius." Dixie turned to me with earnest eyes. I am sure she has learnt a lot from me but I cannot take the chance now. I think this old man will make his test intentionally difficult.

"Don't worry, Dixie. It has been a while since I had to prove my alchemy skills. It should be fun." I smiled at her. I will have to bring my A-game to this.

We were escorted to a large hall. In front, a panel of five judges were seated. On the left side, there were benches full of apprentice applicants. Today I am told, is the application day for wannabe apprentices. I am told that so far out of the 500 applicants, only 10 have been accepted.

The old man, Grand Alchemist Josef, is the chairman of the panel of judges that consists of high ranked alchemists.

I am brought to a table facing them. A clerk puts a blackish powder on the table. The first test has just begun.

 **Grand Alchemist Josef POV:**

This kid got some balls. Reminds me of when I was younger. I was such a troublemaker back then. I too thought of myself as the greatest alchemist in the entire continent.

I chuckled to myself.

The black powder in front of that kid is my greatest achievement, it took me 15 years to perfect. I call it Serpentine Powder. Its explosive power is unrivalled. The king supported my ascent to Guild Master because of this. I do not expect this kid to know the ingredients of the Serpentine Powder but this lesson is important for him to learn humility. I normally will not do this to rookies, since any apprentice who tries appraising this substance fails miserably.

Yes, I was just like him. I thought I knew all there is to know about alchemy. When the previous guild master tested me to appraise and figure out the ingredients of his newly discovered substance, my ego took a fall and I learnt humility when I failed appraising it. I became a better alchemist because of that.

Enith placed his hand over the powder. He seemed too calm for this. Then again, I was cocky when I thought I could appraise the previous guild master's new substance.

"Chemical Composition!" He chants his spell. I never heard of that spell before. No matter, he is a child after all.

"This is stupid!" Enith placed his hand over his face. What!? I almost fell over my chair out of shock. He is more arrogant than I thought. I should throw this elf out on the streets. My Serpentine Powder is not stupid.

"To think that I used my highest appraisal magic spell over a substance that I know already. This substance is called Gunpowder, right?"

"Gunpowder? I see, you are just trying to pass time because you do not know how this substance is made." I said to him. Of course he would not know. But to think that he will pretend to know this substance is laughable by calling it another name as 'gunpowder'. Does he not know shame?

"Yes, gunpowder. It consists of a mixture of sulfur, charcoal and potassium nitrate. You guys probably refer to sulfur as brimstone and potassium nitrate as saltpeter." He then began to explain how these substance were mixed together. My mouth remained open the entire time he was explaining how 'gunpowder' was made. At this point, I was so shocked I doubt there could be anything else that could shock me more.

"If you want a stronger substance than gunpowder, here it is. This is dynamite. Excellent for mining and demolition." He pulled out what looked like a strange stick on the table. Stronger than gunpowder? He must be bluffing. I got up and walked towards him. I will have to appraise this substance myself.

I took this stick of dynamite from this kid and began to appraise it using magic.

What in the world is this? I almost coughed blood out of shock. The destructive power of this substance is unheard of.

I immediately fell on my knees.

I could hear gasps from my other apprentices and colleagues. It did not matter for I knew I was in the presence of a true genius. All the secret knowledge of alchemy will soon be illuminated if I pledge myself to him.

"Lord Enith, it is clear that your alchemy knowledge surpasses all in this kingdom and likely even the entire continent. I beg of you to take me in as your disciple and teach me all that I can."

"What about becoming a licensed alchemist?" Lord Enith asked me.

I looked up and said, "I will grant you the license today if you please. Even with an hour if your lordship is in a hurry. I just ask that you take me under your wings to better myself as an alchemist and so that I could better the kingdom."

Lord Enith seemed pleased with my answer, judging by his smile. Giving him an Alchemist license without normal due process is a low price for the reward of great knowledge.

"Grand Alchemist, please do not disgrace yourself towards this elf. Everyone knows you are best alchemist in Re-Estize. This elf must be fraudster." Tioh cried.

"Shut up, you damn fool! You would not be able to see greatness in front of you even if you tried. Lord Enith's knowledge is unrivalled, I am merely dust compared to him." Tioh is my star apprentice. When I accepted him as my apprentice two years ago, I could see the potential in his eyes. Now he dares disgrace me in front of Lord Enith! I will give him a piece of my mind when I am done here.

"If that is all gentlemen, I will be taking my leave. There is business I have to take care of." Lord Enith turned around to leave.

Of course, a man of his pedigree must be quite busy.

Wait a minute, he could be my solution to a problem I have been having. Ever since Princess Renner had given me this substance called Black Dust, or Laira Powder, I was tasked to find some cure to help those addicted to it. I have been having sleepless nights trying to find some form of antidote. I know that Princess Renner cares about the people very deeply, it was why I accepted this task. But I never imagined it would be this difficult to solve.

"Lord Enith, if I may borrow your time for just a moment," I said while pulling out the powder in my pocket, "please would you find a cure for this drug. I have tried every method I could think of. Even my colleagues are stumped. I am sure Princess Renner will greatly appreciate it"

Lord Enith opened the bag which held the drug. Without warning, he chugged a mouthful of the powder in his mouth.

"Don't look frightened, Josef. I am immune to poison. My body will create antibodies to fight the effects of the drug. Those antibodies will serve as the main ingredient to the cure."

Amazing, what else could I have expected from a genius?

 **Enith's POV**

One week later…

This suit was a bit too tight for me. But Dixie insisted that I wear it for this special occasion. I got this suit from a special offer in YGGRASIL, it was purely for cosmetic purposes. Dixie walked in and saw me looking at myself in the mirror.

"Look who is looking all handsome today. I am sure all the noble ladies at the palace will be all over you, Master Enith." Dixie drew closer to tighten my tie.

"It is a good thing then I am not there for the noble ladies. You know that I do not wish to go but one does not refuse an invitation from royalty."

"Stop being all gloomy, Master Enith. From what I have heard, Princess Renner is good hearted. She was the one who advocated for the abolishment of slavery in Re-Estize. Stop pretending as though you are facing some monster."

"Point taken. Have the vials of the antidote arrived safely to the Princess?"

"Yes, Josef made sure of that."

I smiled. It was easy coming up with the antidote and I could use this to get a favour from the Princess. If I want to sell my potion freely in the kingdom, I first have to loosen the regulations that are already in place. In order to do that, the church needs to back off. The church provides treatment and healing for the general populace. They rely on the donation from the people in order to remain politically independent. Healing potions threaten their business and therefore they have used their considerable influence to make guilds closely regulate healing potions. If I plan on building a monopoly, I cannot have competition. And now, the church is competition.

It seems like every time I solve a problem, another pops up in its place. I knock came from the door.

"Lord Enith, the royal carriage has just arrived." Announced an alchemist apprentice. Josef being the Guild Master of the Alchemy Guild was more than happy to lend me some of his apprentices to help me with manufacturing of the healing potions. He was also so kind to give me a large laboratory to work in. That reminds me…

"Dixie, how far is the progress of building the NMR and mass spectrometer?"

"The materials have already arrived, Master Enith. I just have to put everything in place to build it. Stop worrying and just go already. I am sure your soulmate must be waiting for you there."

I just rolled my eyes at her. Soulmate? I am a man of science, the only love I need is the love of the universe. Hearing that Dixie was all set in building the NMR (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance) and the mass spectrometer, I sighed with relief. Once built, I will be half way there in solving the molecular composition of the healing potion I have.

Of course, these two instruments are not built exactly the same as the ones from Earth because we have magic in this world. I am confident, once they are built, I will know the chemical composition of the healing potion to the last atom. Yes, magic is a beautiful shortcut to difficult problems. Unfortunately, my magic seems not to be able to determine the molecular structure of the healing potion itself.

I made my way outside and found the carriage waiting for me. Next to it, there was a young boy who seemed to be waiting for me this whole time.

"Greetings, Sir Enith. My name is Climb. I will be your escort." I simply nodded and entered the carriage. Climb quietly followed me in.

The carriage ride was quiet. Neither of us talked. It is not like I was hostile to Climb, I am just not a talkative person. I wonder though, is he not young to be my escort? Princess Renner must trust Climb.

Fifteen minutes in our ride, the carriage suddenly stops. I could feel a bump out of nowhere. I guess we must have hit something.

Climb quickly got out to assess the situation. I could not see much outside the window but I could see a crowd forming. I waited for five minutes before I had enough. I had to see what was going on outside.

As I stepped outside, I could hear Climb's voice. "Please, Sir Enith. The situation is a bit dangerous and therefore I suggest you step back inside."

"Do not worry too much about me, I can take care of myself. What is going on here?"

"If anything were to happen to you, I do not know how I will ever look at Princess Renner again. Please Sir Enith, get back in the carriage." I could see the trepidation in Climb's eyes. Was the situation that bad?

Before I could respond to Climb, I heard a grunt from the front of the carriage. I walked to the front, ignoring the pleas of Climb, and saw a young boy on the ground having seizures. There were three men, who wore priestly clothes surrounding him chanting a spell.

"Oh by the mercy of the Four Gods, why is the spell not working? We cannot control the demon in the child any longer."

"We just have to delay it long enough until reinforcement arrives. Until then, concentrate!"

Soon after, the boy stood up. And with remarkable speed, he kicked the one priest into the crowd. The second priest was set alight by a fire spell cast by the boy. Clearly this was the doing of the demon who was controlling the body of the boy.

The boy approached the last remaining priest. The priest was already on his knees, praying profusely to be saved. Just as the boy was about to strike the priest, Climb intercepted the boy with his sword.

The demon quickly took a few steps back. Climb was clearly not a match for this demon and yet he was risking his life.

"Stay behind me, priest. When you see an opening, just run away." Climb did not take his eyes off the demon while instructing the priest who was still dazed as to what was happening.

"Foolish child, do you not know who I am? I am Kracucus, a high level demon. You are no match for the like of me!" The demon screamed, launching himself at Climb. Claws grew out from his fingertips and he struck Climb. Using his sword, Climb blocked the first blow. They then exchanged a few blows before the demon caught Climb off guard by aiming for the priest. Climb opened himself up whilst running to save the priest. The demon quickly turned directions, striking Climb in his abdomen.

Climb was foolish. Why fight an opponent you are destined to lose? Then I remembered the battle I had with Momonga during that raid. Even though most of my guild members were killed already, I attacked Momonga alone. My sense of justice just kicked in, even in a fight that I had little chance of winning. I was a supporter not a fighter. And Momonga still had his teammates to help him out and yet I still fought him. I now understood what must have been going through Climb's head.

I had to help him, Climb was already hurt.

"Revival!" I casted my healing spell on him. He was back to full health but I knew that he still was not strong enough on his own to fight this demon.

"Blessing from the Divine!" This spell boosted the stats on the person I casted it upon. This spell made Climb stronger, faster and more agile. He was more than a match for this demon.

"Thank you, Sir Enith. Your magic spell will not go to waste."

Now, I could have simply cast an exorcist spell to remove the demon from the boy but I was curious what Climb would do with his temporary powers I bestowed upon him.

Climb quickly launched his attack with great speed, even surprising me. The demon was caught off guard, he tried blocking Climb's attack but just ended up losing an arm.

The tables had clearly been turned. Using his other arm, the demon began to duel with Climb. An exchange was had but it was clear that the demon was constantly on the defence. Climb seemed to be trying to wear the demon down.

In its last ditched effort, the demon tried striking Climb with his its other arm. Climb ducked under the attack, landing a clean blow on the demon's chest. The demon coughed blood before dropping down to die.

At least I did not get any blood on my suit, Climb was covered in blood. Well, he did kill the demon but he also ended up killing the child. I could see that Climb's face was distraught.

"Cheer up, Climb. You had no choice but to kill the demon even if it meant killing the child. Anyway, I can resurrect him."

"Really, you would do that for a common peasant? Thank you, Sir Enith."

The crowd was very curious of what I would do next. This was a public stunt. An elf that helped a poor boy come back to life.

I walked up to the lifeless body of the child and kneeled next to him. This spell will take some time to activate but I am sure Princess Renner will understand.

"Rebirth!" After quite some time, the spell activated. A green aura surrounded the boy. His wounds began to heal and his arm that was cut off grew back. I could hear shocked voices from the crowds. Soon, the boy coughed. He was breathing again. There should not be any penalties on the boy such as foggy memory or needed to relearn how to walk or something. But this spell does drain a lot of MP. But since the boy is not particular strong or a high levelled being, this spell uses less MP than normal.

I got up, my job here was done. I looked over Climb. Some guards had arrived to reinforce at the scene so in the meantime, we could make our way to the palace.

"Sir Enith, your magic casting skills are amazing. If only that spell of yours could last forever, I could be strong enough to protect Princess Renner from all dangers."

I smiled, I wonder what is up with this two? He is really devoted to Princess Renner as though she was his goddess.

We finally made it to the palace. It looked quite splendid and even more splendid from the inside. The tiles on the floor were sparkly clean. So this is the life of royalty? I would not mind being born to this family.

Climb knocked on the door before he opened for me. I entered first and he followed me in. I made my way to a table where a young girl was sitting. There was already a cup of tea waiting for me. I took my seat.

"Sir Enith, I have heard a lot about you." Princess Renner smiled cutely at me. So this is the girl that Climb is all smitten about.

"Hopefully, your highness, you heard only good things." I replied, taking a sip of tea. Tasted delicious.

"Of course I only heard good things about you. I am in your debt for coming up so quickly with an antidote that could cure the addiction of that drug. My people will now have a fighting chance to defeat this drug. I was pleasantly surprised by how many vials of antidote you gave. It was quite a lot."

"I knew that her highness cares deeply for her people. I could not possibly produce small amounts of antidote. Besides, I am sort of a fan of her highness." Actually I used magic to produce those antidotes, so it was not difficult at all producing it. Since they used little MP, I produced a large quantity of it.

"A fan? What could I have done to gain such undue admiration from a person such as yourself?"

"Well, you did help abolish slavery in Re-Estize. It is such a terrible system of oppression. I truly believe that all humans and demi-humans are all created equal; that they are all born with inherent and inalienable rights such as life, liberty & the pursuit of happiness. I was therefore touched when I heard you were responsible for abolishing this practice" I just paraphrased Thomas Jefferson on that part, I am sure he will not mind.

"Then, we are like of mind."

Indeed we are, princess. With you as my ally, the church will not be able to stop me selling the healing potions. If all goes according to plan, I should be able to produce the blue potion at such a low price that even the rookie adventurers could afford it. Soon, I will take the church out of business in no time. But I also plan on producing the red potion, the one found in YGGRASIL, for top adventures and high nobles.

I could already smell the money.

The door suddenly opened behind. I turned to see who had entered. My eyes were struck by the most beautiful girl I have seen. Her blond swayed effortlessly and those green piercing eyes seemed to look deep into my soul.

"Oh Lakyus, you arrived in time. Sir Enith, please meet my friend."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So this chapter was unexpectedly longer than usual. I did plan on having Enith discover Momonga's existence in this chapter but I could not fit it in. Thus I plan on having him discover it next chapter.**

 **Also, I first planned on having Enith fight the demon by summoning an Angel, but that would have been an overkill. Besides, the last thing Enith wants is to reveal the full extent of his powers.**

 **By the way, what do you guys think of Enith traveling to Elf Country to help his fellow elves? I was planning on doing this much later in the chapters once Enith had settled in. The problem being, not much is written about Elf Country. I will have to then make something up.**

 **That is all for now, thanks again for taking the time to read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

I took another sip of my tea.

Lakyus sat next to the Princess. I tried not staring at while she was taking a seat. She reminds me of my high school crush. I thought I got over her, so why do feel so nervous? I lifted the cup towards my lips, my hand was shaking. I better put it down before I embarrass myself by spilling it.

"This is my good friend, Lakyus. Lakyus, this is Sir Enith. The alchemist I told you about." Said Princess Renner with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lakyus nodded to me. No words came out of my mouth. She even sounded like the crush I had in high school. Sara was her name. She was the only one in that private high school I attended who was kind to me. I needed to get a hold of myself. I was acting worse than a teenager fuelled by hormones.

"If I may be so rude to ask, Princess Renner," I straightened my back, "I do not recall that we were going to have a guest. Not that I mind, but I would like to get clarity on one thing. What is she doing here?"

"Lakyus is from the adamantite adventure group called Black Roses, she is their leader. I have hired them to help me fight the scourge of Black Dust. I was planning on getting you in our plans to fight the organisation that is behind this. We just got intel of where one of their plantations is at, it is near a village here and we plan on raiding it."

Surely the Princess is not going to ask me to help them raid this village? I already helped by producing a large batch of vials of antidote to get in her good graces. It will be simply too much to get involved in the politics of this world so soon by a becoming an adventurer for her.

"The real reason I wanted you here, is for you to be the Royal Court Magician here. From what I heard from Lady Devona, your magic casting abilities are on par with the Imperial Court Wizard of the Baharuth Empire. Not to mention your alchemy knowledge. With a person like you in the realm, you could help plenty of people in Re-Estize. Grand Alchemist Josef has been talking with father already, and I suspect he will want someone like you in his side."

"I saw your skills on display today whilst coming over here. The spell you cast on Climb was six tier, which is amazing by any measure. Would you consider taking the office?" Lakyus looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. I almost agreed right on the spot.

But why would Princess Renner offer me such a position? Assuming that her father, the king, agreed to this, then I have to wonder about the position the royal family is in. To give a stranger, such a high position seems ludicrous. I am an elf on top of that and there will be stiff resistance to it. From what I have already seen here, there is some hostility towards elves. I will probably be seen as an upstart by the nobles. Someone who just wants to get ahead at all cost. If I was the king, why would I hire a stranger who would obviously be hated so much?

Of course, the royal family's position must not be secure. By hiring someone who is clearly disliked, there will be no chance of me joining other factions in the court. I will be tied to the king. Also, he would try using my alchemy and magic casting ability to increase his power. Just like how the Byzantine emperors used the Varangian Guard, which was mainly composed of Germanic people. The emperors trusted them over the native Byzantine populace.

What else could I expect from royalty? I would be nothing more than a puppet. I would be tied to the Re-Estize court and this would be unacceptable. I might as well be selling myself as a slave to them.

"Princess Renner, you flatter me with your compliments. I do not believe that I am the right person for the job though. I am sure there a plenty of talented people across Re-Estize who would do a better job than I." This is my polite way of saying no to her offer.

"That is a shame then. I was hoping that we would come to a mutually beneficial agreement. Maybe this will change your mind." Princess Renner handed me a document.

I opened it. This is an edict that is yet to be signed by the king. It would de-regulate the alchemy potion market and making it easier for new comers to sell their potions in the market. Interestingly, this edict will grant exclusive rights to sell certain types of potions in the market.

This edict seemed to have been designed specifically for me. The Princess must have done her research on me. I cannot help but feel impressed. Behind that soft smile of hers, she is smarter than she looks. As much as I am tempted to accept this deal, I am not prepared to be tied down into some office job. There is no point of making it rich if I am going to be stuck in one place and have to deal with the politics of this world so early on. But I do think there could be some compromise here.

"Princess, as much as I am tempted to agree to your proposal, I cannot accept it. But I will offer to become a magic consultant for the king if it so pleases you. As a consultant, I would still be able to give advice to the king on magical matters but I would not take residence in the police nor be involved deeply with the kingdom's day to day tasks."

Princess Renner looked at me, a smile swept across her face. "Very well then, Sir Enith, I will accept your proposal to be a consultant. Should we find that the advice or magical knowledge subpar from what we expect from you, the deal will be off. I do hope you shall agree to these new terms."

Being a magic consultant will surely ensure my independence. From what I have seen, Re-Estize Kingdom magic technology is primitive compared to YGGRASIL. I am sure even a low-grade magic item will be amazing to them. Did I just look down on them? I should keep my thoughts in check. The last thing that I want is to become as elitist as some of the people here.

"We have a deal then."

 **Dixie's POV**

Of course it did not work. I tried producing a healing potion but I only ended up with a dark purple potion. It is significantly better than the blue healing potion found in this world but it still does not compare to the Red Healing Potion.

I cannot disappoint Master Enith. He has been constantly in the lab ever since meeting with Princess Renner, trying to figure out the molecular composition of the healing potion. I have been experimenting and trying out different ingredients from around here to produce a high-grade healing potion. I have only been able to produce this purple solution. I know that I am close to a break through.

I looked outside the window. It was dark and the crescent moon was barely visible.

I better go check on Master Enith, just to make sure he is alright. He has a tendency to get too absorbed in his work.

I walked over to his office and knocked. No answer. Could he be out? I opened the door and entered. I saw master lying on his desk, fast asleep.

I shook my head. His bad sleeping posture will give him back pain. I sometimes wonder what he would without me. I took out blanket from storage and gently placed it over him. I could hear him softly snoring away. His mouth was wide open. If a stranger came in, they would probably not think of him so highly.

I catch myself giggling. He looks so silly, with his mouth drooling all over the place.

A sudden sense of sadness washed over me. I just realises that this is the first time I have seen him looking so tranquil. Ever since we arrived in this world, Master Enith has been constantly thinking and being worried. I know that he misses home. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. I wonder what Master Enith's world looks like. The supreme beings seem to be powerful but my master seems to be quite exceptional in his scientific knowledge. I would not be surprised if he was a philosopher king in his world.

As his creation, I cannot disappoint him. I have to make myself better than I was yesterday. I have to try to keep up my pace with him.

I gently stroked his soft hair. Being this close to him, makes me happy. What am I doing!?

I quickly took my hand away. To touch Master Enith without his permission is crossing the line. Such a brazen act should be a punishable offence. I better get out of here before I do something that I would later regret.

I got out of his office quickly as though I was being pushed by an invisible force. An invisible force? I stopped dead on my tracks. I think I just made a breakthrough.

Master and I have been trying to separate the complex mixtures in the healing potion. But the spells we used seem to fail due to some invisible force that prevents magical interference. If memory serves me right, one of the elements that does that well is copper. Of course, all this time we have been thinking the cause must be some organic compound since the healing potion is an organic chemical.

I have to verify the existence of copper in the healing potion. I made my way to the work desk and poured the healing potion in the glass flask. I know a spell that detects specific metals. We have not used this spell because we never thought that the healing potion would have a metal in it. I first added sulphuric acid to the potion. I swirled it around.

I casted the spell. The healing potion in the glass flask turned blue, confirming the existence of copper. Now that we know that it has been copper that has been interfering with our spells, we can take that into account.

I hope master will be proud of me.

 **Enith's POV**

We did it.

We finally produced the healing potion from YGGRASIL using the ingredients from this world. And I would not have done it without Dixie. The first batch has been made. In front of me are 100 vials of the healing red potion, 200 vials of the purple healing potion and 500 vials of the blue healing potion. I plan on marketing the red healing potion from YGGRASIL to top ranked adventures such as those between Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite rank, also I will target high ranked noble knights. The purple potion will be marketed for mid-ranked (Silver, Gold, Platinum) adventurers and lesser noble families. The only reason I produced a large batch of the blue potions was to sell it a cheaper price than my competitors. This is only the first step in creating a pharmaceutical monopoly in Re-Estize. All that time playing Monopoly board game is coming to fruition.

"You brewing an evil plan. I can see it in your face. Master Enith, when you make that facial expression I just know you planning something devious." Dixie gave me a suspicious look. She caught me, but I would not call my plan evil. This is business. Who would have that a college graduate with a master's degree in analytical chemistry will turn out rich?

"Come now, Dixie. We are about to become filthy rich. From now onwards, it is going to be smooth sailing." I grinned at her as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Instead of a clever retort I was expected from her, Dixie's cheek turned a shade of red. I quickly took my hand off her shoulder. I probably crossed a line there. If I was working in a company, I would have probably gotten a sexual harassment complaint from HR. My excitement got the better of me.

"Dixie, while I am out. Would you please contact Josef and tell him that the healing potions are ready for sale? I should register my pharmaceutical company today after the conference. I hope the paper work is up to date."

"Y-yes, Enith. I mean Master Enith! The paper work is right here for registering the company. Look at the time, you better get going. You do not want to be late for your first conference. First impressions are important."

Dixie was literally pushing me out the door. I thought I had plenty of time left before the conference started. She was acted weird but I guess it does not hurt arriving early.

The streets today were a bit quieter. I slight breeze blew across my face. For a moment, I felt I was back in Japan. This atmosphere felt similar to the one in my home village growing up. I wonder whether I will ever come back home. But in the meantime, I better make the most of my time here.

I arrived at the front gate of the palace. I presented my pass to the guard. Princess Renner and Grand Alchemist Josef had arranged a gathering of sorts of great minds across the realm and neighbouring nations. It is similar to an academic conference that is attended by academics in Earth. I guess the conference here will be smaller. The plan today is to give a presentations on chemistry. If I want to stay a valuable asset to the royal family, I must blow the socks off of these scholars in this world.

The guard looked at me with suspicion as he verified my pass. He glanced over to his partner who just shrugged.

"The pass checks out. I will escort you to the conference hall." The guard said as he led me into the palace. "You know, I never expected an elf to be giving a presentation here. I should know, I have been here for eight years now. Never have I seen an elf to a conference. You must be something special. You elves just love the woodlands so much that it is difficult believing that anyone of you would pursue scholarly studies. So I guess you guys can be civilised."

I did not respond to him. I just nodded and smiled. I could not think of any good replies to his remark. Agreeing that I am a special case would imply that I agree with his view that elves are an uncivilised bunch who need to be brought into the light of modernity. Disagreeing with him will just be too troublesome because then I will have to explain that I am not a special case and climb over a mountain of preconceptions he has on elves. I am not for that life, I want to live an easy and peaceful life without the need to debate everyone I disagree with.

We make it into the conference hall. No one has arrived yet, just as expected. I left too early. I am seriously going to give Dixie a piece of my mind when I get back. The guard took his leave afterword. I might as well sit around and stare at the ceiling in the meantime.

"Excuse me, am I disturbing you?" asked a familiar voice. I looked over to my side and saw Lakyus looking at me.

I almost jumped out of my sit. I did not hear her come in.

"No, no, not at all. I was just gathering my thoughts for the presentation I have up. I figured that arriving early would help me sort out my thoughts." Oh the lies were just pouring out of my mouth. It was thanks to Dixie, who kind of forced me into arriving early. If I had it my way, I would have arrived at the exact time the conference was set to begin.

"Then you won't mind me sitting next to you? I am curious on your presentation about this field of yours you call chemistry. If I have to be honest, I do not know much about alchemy either. From what I heard from Grand Alchemist Josef, you are one of a kind."

"Well I do not know about being a one of a kind," I am about to plagiarise scientific work from my world and present it as my own so I am not a one of a kind person, "but I am simply a curious person who wishes to accumulate all the knowledge about the universe."

Lakyus sat down next me. This time, I was calmer than the last time I met her. We talked about all things: from my scientific discoveries (left out the part where it was not me who made the discovery), to us talking about our lives growing up. I found out that Lakyus is from a noble family. Yet she chose to be an adventurer. I guess she is not your typical noble girl who is pampered her whole life. I kind of admire that about her. We talked for what seemed to be hours. I did not even notice when the first attendees arrived. I was that absorbed in the conversation.

I was taken out this blissful conversation when I heard the herald shout, "All rise! The king has arrived!"

We stood up immediately. An old man entered wearing a crown on his head entered. This has to be King Ramposa III. Judging by the way he walks, his limbs are close to giving in. He is followed by the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, who seemed to be on guard as though someone was about to try and attack the king at any moment. He is a diligent warrior from what I heard. At least, that is what his supporter say. His critics seem to see him as nothing more than an upstart.

King Ramposa III has three children. Princess Renner is the only one here. I was hoping the entire royal family would be here but I was hoping for too much.

After everyone had settled in, I made my way to the podium. I was lucky enough to be the first speaker to present in the conference. This conference will serve to propagate my name across this continent and hopefully impress the king enough to keep me as a consultant. I know that there will be a lot of resistance when he tries to pass the edict to de-regulate the healing potion market. I must leave no doubt that I am a worthwhile asset to have.

"Afternoon to all. For those who may not know my name, I am Enith. For this conference I will be going by the title, professor. So please call me, Professor Enith," I do not even have a doctorate's degree for I to call myself professor but this is my moment to shine for heaven's sake, "today I will be talking about the elements that are found in this world."

"First of all, matter is not based on four elements – earth, fire, water or earth, nor the three essences – mercury, sulphur and salt." I immediately heard gasps from the audience. Some were even shaking the heads violently at me, as though I was talking nonsense.

"Who the hell does he think he is? I should have known Josef was full of it when he told me this elf was a genius of sorts."

"Blasphemy! What is the point of listening anymore if this imbecile cannot accept the most basic agreed facts about alchemy? Next thing he will tell us that the sky is not blue."

"Ugh! He should just go back to those woodlands he came from. Does his kind not have a war to win?"

The audience was becoming rowdy. It was thanks to the king's stern cough that they lowered their voices.

"As I was saying, there are no four elements of nature. Instead, we have about 118 elements. Of this, 94 occur naturally," this was true on Earth and in YGGRASIL so I am assuming that the same principle applies here as well, "I will now begin my explanation on the atomic structure and how to interpret this periodic table of elements I have here."

I pulled out a large poster of the periodic table of elements. It was all colourful and stuff. Next to it, I showed a diagram of an atom which consisted of a proton, neutron and electron. I was not planning on going into much detail, I did not want to confuse my audience.

What was supposed to be an hour long presentation turned out to be two hours long. I was bombarded with questions after questions. I tried explaining the best I could. I also gave a demonstration of elementary chemistry experiments to awe the audience.

But I had to finish, there were other speakers who had to give their speeches. When I took my seat next to Lakyus, I could already see that I was not going to be left alone. Eager eyes full of questions were ready to pounce with questions the moment I sat down.

"You were amazing out there. I normally will never attend these kind of events but you made yours interesting. I think the audience was smitten over you, they did not want you to step down." Lakyus said as I sat.

"Really? Since you were in the audience, does that mean you were all smitten for me?" I said that without thinking. Lakyus gasped realising what she said to me had that implications. I did not mean to put her on the spot. I was just full confidence from that presentation that I spoke without thinking about it. Stupid me.

Thankfully, we were interrupted by someone who had a question. This carried on throughout the conference. At the end, I seemed to have answered most of the pressing questions that they had. It was now time to go home. Today will mark a historic mark in this world's history. My name will be known across the continent. Hopefully I have a bit of time to register my company though.

Just as I was about to bolt out the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Warrior Captain Gazef.

"Excuse me, Professor Enith. I will only take a few minutes of your time. You are quite knowledgeable even at your young age. You remind me of someone I met back at Carne village. I heard from Grand Alchemist Josef that great people tend to know one another. I was wondering if you familiar with, Sir Ainz?"

Sir Ains? That name does not ring a bell. Which is to be expected since I just arrived in this world and do not know many people.

"I can't say that I am familiar with that name. Is he also knowledgeable in alchemy?"

"I do not know whether he is knowledgeable about alchemy but his magic casting abilities are impressive."

A six tier spell is impressive in this world. So I guess this Sir Ainz can cast up to six tier magic. Which is really not that impressive when viewing it from the world of YGGRASIL.

"Well, hopefully I will someday be acquainted with this individual. Out of curiosity, do you know the full name of this Sir Ainz?"

"Oh yes, his Ainz Ooal Gown."

My heart stopped suddenly. Did I hear him correctly? Ainz Ooal Gown was the name of the guild that raided my guild and destroyed it. It could be a great coincident that this person shares the same name as the guild I hate.

"Captain Gazef, could you describe how this person looked like."

Gazef began to describe the attire of a particular member of the guild. There was no mistaking it. Only one person would fit the description of wearing a jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. Momonga. And he was not alone. Gazef also described the person he was with. From what I can tell, the description he gave is similar to how Albedo looks when she has suited up.

I know this because ever since my guild was raided by Ainz Ooal Gown, I did my research on them. I was planning on getting my revenge but never got the chance because I did not have enough manpower to take revenge.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course, there was the chance that other players existed here. And some of these players are bound to be hostile. This conference was a mistake. I might as well have been a beacon informing everyone where my position is. I am a sitting duck now, waiting to be shot.

I have to get intel on how many players from Ainz Ooal Gown made it to this world. It seems that my reluctance to be part of this kingdom's political schemes was immature of me. Hopefully the Royal Court Magician office is still vacant. I need political allies. I will not be bested by Momonga and his team again. Not again. I have to inform Dixie about this immediately.

It seems now that the smooth sailings I wanted will not materialise. A great storm is coming, and must be prepared to deal with it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Big apologies for the late update. I had assignments and tests this week. I promise that I will update again within a week. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, because this chapter was about laying the foundation of the conflict that is coming between Momonga and Enith.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

26th Day since the transition…

Work, work everywhere and not a single chance for rest.

My right hand was throbbing with pain due to the long hours I have been spending writing reports. Ever since I took the position of Royal Court Magician, my life has been filled with sleepless nights. This position is hard work. I have jurisdiction over all the Magician Guilds in the king's territory. This jurisdiction also applies to the nobles in the Royal Faction. Of course, I did sweeten the deal with them by promising to share my magic knowledge and technology and give them discounted prices to potions they buy from me. After all, I did request these nobles give me part of their sovereign powers.

Unfortunately, the nobles from the Noble Faction are not playing ball. I did expect this from them. It would seem that using honey alone is not enough to attract all the flies to my side. I just hope my plan will work out this afternoon when I meet the nobles from Noble Faction.

"Master Enith, are you done verifying the patent for the magic scroll that levitates objects?" Dixie asked as she placed a cup of tea on my desk.

The job of Royal Court Magician is not an easy one. I have to verify all patents registered by the individual Magician Guilds around the territories of the kingdom that belong to the king and Royal Faction. This is usually dealt by the individual Magician Guilds themselves but that responsibility now falls on my lap. I also have the responsibility of resolving disputes between Magician Guilds and the members within them.

Recently I got a petition from a magic caster in the Re-Estize Magician Guild, claiming that one of his colleagues stole a design of a magic scroll from him and unlawfully registered the magic scroll in his own name. The Re-Estize Magician Guild has already arbitrated on the case but ultimately rejected the magic caster's claim that the magic scroll design was stolen. Now the poor guy has appealed to my office to overturn the decision of the guild.

I also have to resolve a case between a dispute of right of ownership of new magic staff design between the Re-Estize Magician Guild and the E-Rantel Magician Guild. This is not even counting the number of petitions that I have received. I wish I was a law graduate right now.

"I am still working on it, Dixie. I am already drowning from this avalanche of paperwork I have to get through. Thanks for the tea though."

"You welcome. Then I am sorry for adding more to your plate. It would seem that the Alchemist Guilds have petitioned the king to have your jurisdiction extend over to them also. They want you to also verify and appraise their rare potions. I suggest we hire some staff to lift your burden of work."

The Alchemist Guild also wants me to regulate them? I am certain that Grand Alchemist Josef had something to do with this. The way that guy looks up to me, you would swear I was a god or something.

Anyway, this whole thing will further serve my goals in the end. You see, I asked the king to pass a decree demanding all the Magician Guilds in his territory to come under my supervision. I managed to convince the nobles in the Noble Faction to join because of the benefits I promised. The reason for this was to gather all the magic technology the kingdom had. I wanted to know how advance this world is in regards with technology compared with YGGRASIL. I am basically trying to steal their works. I am only pulling this off because they think my knowledge is so legendary that I probably know many of their magic tech.

The more magic technologies I have under me, the more arsenal I will have available to fight against Momonga. Or is it Ainz Ooal Gown now? It does not matter, what I do know is that I have only a small amount of time until Momonga and his team hears of my existence. I have yet to figure out if other guild members of his made it to this world.

"Oh, before I forget. After your meeting with the Noble faction, come straight back to the inn. I have a surprise for you." Dixie said smiling. I wonder what surprise she has in mind. I hope it is not something I would hate. I do not think I have the acting skill to pretend to like something that I actually do not. This is why I do not like surprises. Before my mind could wonder about more, a sudden knock came from the door.

Great, can I not get a break here? The door opened, and before me was a timid looking young man in his mid-twenties. I think Ben is his name. I would know, he has been stalking me ever since the conference. Maybe not stalking per se but he has been questioning me about chemistry ever since. I do remember him saying that he resides in the Baharuth Empire. So why is he still here?

"Professor Enith, if you are not terribly busy. I would like to ask a few questions about the elements. I swear I will only take a small amount of your time."

That is what he said the last time, and guess what. He is still here! I understand the eagerness of this guy but I only have so much patience. I have been drinking stamina potions just to stay awake at night.

…

"What would you like clarity on?" I asked him as I sat down on a bench outside. The sun today is just beautiful. I should get out more. It is unhealthy spending the whole day in a room.

"It deals with the matter of the periodic table of elements. I checked all the elements you have written down but I do not see the likes such as Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite. Did you make mistake?"

That is a fair question. In my previous world, there was no such elements called Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite. I just copied and pasted the periodic table from Earth into this world without thought. But I did not make a mistake though. All the elements, even the ones in the game are included in the current table of elements, just not explicitly.

"So I told you earlier that the number of protons determines the chemical element. However, the same chemical element can have different amount of neutrons. Hydrogen for example has only one proton. Deuterium also has one proton but has an additional one neutron. We call deuterium an isotope of hydrogen. Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite are isotopes of the three strongest non-alloy metals, namely Chromium, Tungsten and Titanium."

This world is weird. While it does mostly follow many of the rules from Earth, substances here sometimes act differently due to the existence of magic. Radioactive isotopes like tritium (which is a radioactive isotope of hydrogen with two neutrons) is no longer radioactive but rather a stable isotope. I was shocked even though I guess I should not have been when I found out about this. Magic exists here and therefore I cannot expect this world to behave identical to the one from Earth.

"Thank you, Professor Enith. I do hope you will entertain more of my queries when I am in Baharuth. I am sure my master will be fascinated by the wealth of knowledge you have."

I spend the rest of my morning discussing with this acolyte more about chemistry and magic. He constantly took notes. At first, it made me uncomfortable. If I made a mistake, he would take note of it and I would die from embarrassment. But later on, I appreciated his earnestness for learning. I was just like him when I got attended university as an undergrad.

Our little chat was ended by Dixie who told me that it was time for my meeting with the nobles from the Noble Faction. I bided Ben goodbye and took my leave. Now came the tough negotiations.

…

"In hell I will let an elf take away my noble right to govern my lands as I see fit! Not even the king has such a power and now this backwater woodland creature dares suggest such a thing."

I knew that this was not going to be easy, I never thought that it would go to hell in a handbasket so quickly. Each noble wished to speak, the next wanting to express more outrage than the last. If I did not get a hold of this situation, this meeting would end in a disaster.

"Why should we trust him? For all we know, he could be a spy for the Elf Country. He might be planning to undermine our alliance with the Slane Theocracy. Such treasonous act, I propose we send him straight to jail. Show those elves from Elf Country we do not tolerate espionage in our nation." The other nobles nodded in unison. Clearly they were convinced of my guilt without even a shred of evidence.

"Enough!" I stood up, tired of this tirade going on here. "I will not stand idly by and let my name be slandered over accusations that are devoid of substance. You there, where is your proof that I am spy?"

The noble who accused me remained quiet, he just glared at me.

I was not backing down. "If any of you are bored here then just go home. The door is right there. But if you leave now, you will regret it later." I kept quiet and waited for anyone to stand up and leave. No one did. I am not sure if it was curiosity to what I was bringing forth or actually fear.

My heart was beating fast. But I dared not to show any signs of fear in front them. I took out a package from the storage and passed it to Marquis Boullope **,** leader of this faction **.** Looking at me suspiciously, he opened the package cautiously as though I might have put a snake in there.

"Seeds?!" He poured the sack of seeds on the table.

"Yes, seeds. But not any kind of seeds. I refer to them as genetically- modified seeds. They can survive in this drought that the kingdom is in. Give me jurisdiction over all the Magician Guilds and Alchemist Guilds in your territories and the seeds will be yours."

It was thanks to Dixie being a druid that it was possible to produce these seeds.

"You think you can bribe us with some seeds, elf? Over my dead body will my lands be governed by common filth! In fact, you are worse than common filth! You will not usurp our noble rights that our ancestors fought over just to appease an upstart such as yourself." Marquis Boullope gritted his teeth at me. If looks could kill, I would have died by now.

I did not expect offering only seeds to work. Clearly Marquis Boullope is never going to agree with me. Then I have to implement Plan B; target the nobles around him.

I passed over an envelope to two people around Leader. Their names are Count Lytton and Count Bracht. They are supposedly allies of Marquis Boullope. Hopefully, not for long.

"What is this?" Count Lytton asked as he opened the envelope. While reading over the contents of the contract, his eyes bulged in surprise.

"Those are mining contracts." I said seriously. "Count Lytton you have an abundance of Bauxite ore. To you, this is just a useless rock but to me, I see treasure. And I am more than willing to pay a significant sum for it. Count Bracht, your land is rich with ammonium nitrate waiting to be mined. Ammonium nitrate is an important ingredient in making fertilizer. As you too can see in the contract, I am more than willing to pay a substantial sum for it. More than enough to make you wealthy."

These mining contracts I got thanks to the connections I made with the mining merchants here. They were exciting for my invention, dynamite. So when I asked them a favour to help me build capital for a venture I was planning, they were more than happy to open their pockets.

I do not doubt that Count Lytton and count Bracht are loyal to Marquis Boullope. But loyalty can only get you so far. From what I heard from the rumour mill around here, these two have been struggling financially lately. Their family debt has been piling up and the loan sharks have been demanding payment. I am just throwing them a lifeline here, if they want to drown then they are more than welcome to reject my offer

I could see Count Lytton swallow hard as his eyes looked over the contract. I am sure his greed will get the better of him. Time to close the deal.

"I am sure that this must be difficult to take in all at once," as if, I am sure that they are dying to agree to this deal but it is only their pride that is making them give a false sense of composure, "but to the rest of you, I wish to make clear. I do not intend to take away your noble rights to govern. I understand that I am asking much. That is why, I am offering to share my magical and alchemy knowledge to all the noble who sign the pact. Those who refuse, have every right to do so. Just remember, you were the ones to walk away. When your neighbours' land are prospering and their military might is unparalleled to yours. You will have to live with the fact that you chose to be left behind technological wise."

In other words, if they do not play ball, then I will give some of my magical and alchemy knowledge to the Royal Faction to give them the edge over the Nobility Faction. I am sure they get the hint. If the royal faction becomes more prosperous then them, they will be destroyed.

"Do not listen to him! We do not need his help, if push comes to shove and a civil war did break out. I am certain the Slane Theocracy will help us." Marquis Boullope confidently looked at me. I knew that there was no way of changing this fool's mind.

"The Slane Theocracy?" I laughed at this. "Surely you are not talking about the same Slane Theocracy that is tied in a never ending with the Elf Country? And do my ears deceive me? Marquis Boullope, seems to have a cosy relationship with the Slane Theocracy. To be willing to ask a foreign power to intervene in an internal affairs of a sovereign nation, such treasonous thoughts should be punished. And you say I am the spy?"

Marquis Boullope gritted his teeth.

Count Lytton interrupted him before he could get another word. "From what I heard, you do not wish to interfere with our noble right to govern our lands as we see fit. Gentleman, Sir Enith only wishes to be given supervisory powers over the Magician and Alchemist Guilds only. This is hardly much for."

I could see the other nobles nod as well in agreement. Marquis Boullope was still sulking but I could see that he noticed the change in the room. He is just not so much influential to convince the other nobles out from a deal that was set to benefit them financially.

…

The meeting was a success. We spent the rest of the afternoon ironing out the details of the agreement. I left the royal palace just as the sun was dipping down the horizon. The streets were much quieter than in the day time. This is to be expected, I do not think there was much of a nightlife during the medieval times.

I wonder what Dixie's surprise is. She seemed excited about it this morning. She probably made a scientific discovery or something. She has been in the lab lately. I think she is over-exerting herself. One of these days, she will collapse from exhaustion. I should also take some rest. No, not until I have made it in life can I rest.

I entered the inn that we have been staying in. I have booked the most expensive room here, which so happens to be the most expensive room in Re-Estize capital. I should buy a house soon, maybe a mansion staffed with servants. I can afford it and staying in this expensive inn is wasteful. Even though I can afford to stay here for the rest of my life, I need to find my own place to settle down and call my own.

I smiled to myself. Settling down, huh? I am getting used to this place. This elf body no longer feels alien and this world has become my second-home. At least, for the time being.

The receptionist greeted me as I passed her. I took the stairs up to my room. I placed my hand over the handle, the door opened without a key. It worked similarly to how a fingerprint scanner works but this one works with magic to identify the owner. So, no key required.

It was eerily silent inside. Maybe Dixie is out? I walked over to her bedroom but she was not there. She is definitely out. I was looking forward to her surprise but clearly she must have forgot. In that case, I am going to my room to sleep.

I opened the door to my bedroom to find a cake on my bed. What is a cake doing on my bed? I moved closer to it. I realised then that this was a birthday cake. Since it has been 26 days since the transition here, today is should be my birthday. I forgot my birthday. I was so busy with work that it did not even cross my mind.

I would have been spending my birthday today alone. I cannot remember the last time I celebrated my birthday. I used to celebrate it with my parents but ever since I went to university, I rarely went back home. Going back to that small town was depressing. I chose to study in Tokyo just to get far away from that place. It was a constant reminder of where I came from, it was the place I did not want to end up in. I wanted to make it in life and be a winner.

Anyway, this was quite thoughtful of Dixie. Does she have a birthday? When I created her, I did model her after a childhood friend I had growing up. If only I could remember her birthdate then I would know Dixie's.

"Happy birthday to you. Do blow the candles. You get a wish if you do." This voice was not Dixie's.

I turned around to see a demon in a suit. I smile appeared on his face as he adjusted his glasses. He strode closer to me with an air of confidence. There is no mistaking it, this is Demiurge.

Cold sweat came out of my forehead. I was not prepared for an ambush. For all I know, there could be more guardians hiding out here. I never expected such an audacious move by Momonga. This throws off my calculations completely. I had yet to finish my preparations for a confrontation with him.

"What have you done with Dixie?"

"Nothing much. What happens to her from now on will depend on your actions. I would hate to do something that will end up hurting her."

If I were to go one on one with Demiurge, I probably will be able to beat him. But he has Dixie as a hostage. If I let him capture me, then all hope will be lost. Surely Dixie will understand. Even if Demiurge ends up killing her, I could always reincarnate her. I do know of a spell that can reincarnate an NPC without having their body.

I looked over to the cake on the bed. It hit me, I could not just abandon her. This is surely going to be the most irrational decision in my life but I am still prepared to take it.

"I will do what you want, just bring Dixie here safely."

"Why should I bring her here when you can go and fetch her in the Great Tomb of Nazarick? Follow me, my lord is waiting for you. He has much to discuss with you."

A portal appeared in front of us. I guess I have no choice now. If Momonga had planned on killing me, he would have sent a guardian or even a guild member that is much stronger than Demiurge.

I entered the portal. Darkness closed around me. Soon, I found myself in front of a large door. The large door slowly opened. Demiurge just nodded for me to enter. The hall was spacious. And the ceiling was quite high. I do not think my guild made it to this level of the tomb. Nor was our guild building this fancy.

Present, I could see a few figures: the twin dark elves, Coctyus, Sebas, Shalltear and next to Momonga was Albedo. Strangely, no other guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown was present. It could be that Momonga was the only one who made it here.

"Lord Ainz, I have brought Enith as you have commanded." Demiurge said as he took a bow. He looked over at me, as if to say that I must bow with him. In hell I will do that! I came here through coercion. Now they expect me to be a good dog and just bow? Momonga is my rival, bowing to him would mean I am submitting to him. Which I will never do.

"Do you not know the meaning of respect, you filthy worm. Bow to our lord!" Albedo barked at me. I could see the rage in her eyes.

"That's enough, Albedo." Momonga raised his left hand to calm Alberta down. It would seem that she is not the only one angry at me. The other guardians are also giving me the evil eye. "Now then, let me welcome my guest properly. Welcome, Enith, to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The last time you were here, we were on unfriendly terms. You can imagine my surprise after hearing that you also made it here."

"The same goes with me. But I do not believe that you brought me here for catching up. The only reason I am here is because you are holding Dixie hostage."

"Hahaha, you go straight to the point. I like that. Do not worry though, Dixie is safe. Last time I remember you, you were an honest guy. You helped out your friends even at the cost of your own life during that raid. Since you are an honest guy, I would like a straight answer. Was it you who brainwashed Shalltear?"

What?! What an odd question to ask. Where would I have found the time to go fight that vampire? I have been busy with paperwork this whole time. So I guess there must have been an incident that happened to Shalltear.

"No, I do not even know what you are talking about. I have been in the capital most of my time here. Busy with work, trying to make it by. So no, I do not have anything to do with what happened to Shalltear. This is my first time meeting her in this world."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. If you do not believe, cast a spell that can detect lying. If that is all, I want Dixie now."

"No need for that, I believe you. There is just one remaining issue that we need to discuss before I give you back your servant."

"And what is that?"

"A proposal that will be mutually beneficially for the both of us. I offer you an alliance!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was later than expected. I had mid-term vac for one week here in university. So I was away from wifi. Anyway, I would like to make a shout out to two followers. Namely Hero600 and RyuujiVantek.**

 **Hero600 saw the problem with the periodic table being copied and pasted here. I forgot completely about the other fantasy metals. I hope the angle that I chose patches things up.**

 **RyuujiVantek gave me the idea of meeting Demiurge and Momonga due to what happened to Shalltear. So I just ran with that plot this time around.**

 **I just wish to get it out there, this story is not following canon strictly. I am more concerned remaining authentic to the world rather than following cannon. I will try to remain within the proper timeline though. I chose the 26** **th** **date to give me time to build up a story before the declaration of war against the Lizardmen in the 28** **th** **transition day.**

 **So Enith finally meets Momonga. It was a long time coming. Thanks for reading and I hope you will stick around for the next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

"An alliance? For some reason it feels like I am entering a slave contract. First you kidnap my apprentice and then coerced me to come here. I do apologise for not jumping for joy at your offer," I said dryly.

"I truly mean an alliance, an equal partnership of sorts," Ainz said as he placed his bony hands just underneath his chin, as though in deep contemplation. "I think you do understand the predicament we are in right now. We are no longer in YGGRASIL."

He had a point. This was no longer a game anymore. I do not want to find out what would happen if I died here. Something tells me that I will not respawn. But still, his bargaining power far surpasses mine. This 'partnership' will be in name alone.

"If you are worried about your apprentice, I can assure you she is safe. I will return her to you after this."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then so be it. I am not going to force you into an agreement you do not wish to consent to. Of course, this will be undesirable for the both of us. Together, with my strength and your intellectual prowess, we will be able to curve a place of our own here. A place to call home."

Home? Ever since coming here in this new world, I have been thinking about home. I miss Japan. I miss the neon lights; the congested traffic during the morning rush hour to work, and the soothing hot spring baths that I went to once a week. Re-Estize is not home. But maybe with Ainz, we could make it a home.

"So what is your plan?" I asked.

"Let me, Lord Ainz," Demiurge stepped forward. He adjusted his tie before continuing, "Lord Ainz has only one plan worthy of his prowess. World Conquest!"

I was speechless. World Conquest? Is Ainz that bold to do such a thing? He just said that this place is not a game and yet he is treating it as one. I have to rethink an alliance with this madman. Clearly he is on a suicide mission. He must know that there is already a good probability that other players from YGGRASIL made it here. The Guild Ainz Ooal Gown was a strong one, but not the strongest. He cannot be reckless.

Ainz made a coughing sound. "Thank you Demiurge for your enthusiasm. But to clarify, my plan is to create a nation that would be home to all living creatures in this world. Living and undead, coexisting as one. No discrimination. A nation that is just. Of course, conquest will be used when appropriate but not always."

A just society. Where no one is discriminated on the basis of their race; humans, demi-humans and heteromorphic. Having lived in this world for a couple of weeks, I have been on a receiving end of discrimination. Had it not been from my knowledge from YGGRASIL and a bit of luck, I might have ended dead or a slave somewhere.

"While I am not enthusiastic about your imperialistic pursuits, I do support your overall goal of creating a just society and a place we all can call home. I accept your alliance proposal." I said.

I need not remind Ainz of the atrocities Japan committed in World War 2. I do not think that Ainz will actually commit such atrocities, but I better side on the side of caution. If I am by his side, I can advise him against actions that will be objectionable in his conquest. War is such a terrible thing. It usually ends up causing more suffering to those at the bottom of society. Pacifism is written in the Japanese Constitution after all. Then again, it was forced upon us by America.

"Very well then. Welcome Enith to Nazarick." Ainz stood up from his seat. He had this imposing atmosphere about him. Quite different from that salesman he was.

"Oh, by the way. I want you to research about some parchments for the production of magic scrolls. Demiurge has already found a suitable specimen. A two-legged sheep from the Slane Theocracy is able to produce a magic scroll able to hold up to four tier magic. But I want a way to make this process more efficient. Like producing a synthetic and cheaper parchment for magic scrolls."

A two legged sheep? I have not heard of such an animal around here. Then again, I am new here. I looked over at Demiurge. He immediately faced away from me. Weird.

"Well, Lord Ainz. There is no need to burden the Professor here so soon as he arrived." Demiurge said to Ainz. I have a feeling that his reluctance is not coming out from a place of care. Is he hiding something?

"There is no problem, Demiurge. I do not mind. In fact, I think that parchment of yours might help me in a case that I am dealing. I promise I will not ask what type of breed of sheep you have. I am just curious at its properties." I figured that just about any scientist, no one will willingly give away their research results to someone they just met.

"Very well." Demiurge seemingly acquiescing. I received the parchments from Demiurge.

"Good," said Ainz, "Sebas would you please lead Enith to the room where his apprentice is situated."

Sebas nodded at Ainz and turned to face me. "Please follow me." He said politely. Which was unusual from the death stares I was receiving from the other guardians.

Sebas lead me out the hall and we made away across the corridors. The corridors were eerily quiet, with only our clacking steps disturbing this tranquil place. This place does not deserve to be called a tomb. It is far too polished and has this aristocratic feel for it to be a tomb meant to be situated in a graveyard.

We finally made it to our destination, Sebas stopped in front of the door and opened it for me. He nodded for me to enter but I could tell that he was not planning on entering. At least he was giving Dixie and I some time alone.

Dixie was on the couch when I entered the room. She did not look hurt. She looked up to see who just entered, and her eyes widened when she realise it was me.

"Master Enith, is that really you?" She slowly rose from her seat in disbelief. Unexpectedly, her right arm turned into vines. These vines morphed together to form a blade. A partial transformation. That is her ability as a druid. That blade-arm could cut through bones like butter. I did not expect having to fight Dixie. Does she really not believe it is me?

Before this misunderstanding got out of control, I took out my Philosopher's Stone from the Item Box. Surely this will convince her that I am real.

"Wait a minute, Dixie." I threw the stone at her, which she caught with her left hand. "It is really me. You know that there is only one Philosopher's Stone that has been produced."

Dixie careful looked at the stone. She looked at it with such intensity and focus, you would swear she was some kind of stingy jewel collector. Five minutes passed, then her right arm turned back to normal. She believes me.

"But why, Master Enith? Why would you risk your life coming here? Such recklessness could have gotten you killed. My life is not worth more than yours and besides, you could have resurrected me."

Yes, I could have resurrected her without even having her body. I have a World Class Item called the Book of The Living that does that. But I cannot say to her that I came over here after seeing her cake. She will probably look down on me. I was acting so irrationally.

"I don't know, Dixie. You are my apprentice. I had to come."

"But still!" she raised her voice, "that does not mean putting yourself at such unnecessary risk. Had you been killed, what will happen to your dream? I cannot resurrect if you die. So why did you did you come here. Do you see me as some damn damsel needing saving? I had a plan already worked out. I would take note of all useful information about Nazarick. Once I was done, I would kill myself. And then, you would resurrect and I would tell you all about the kidnappers so we could make a plan. Now, all that is all for nothing. They will kill you now. And will never forgive myself for that."

Tears began to flow from Dixie's eyes. I could see the fiery anger in her eyes which she was trying to hold back. I had to get control of this situation. How should I go about this? I can only see one way out of this.

"I did not come here to save you, Dixie. I came because I wanted to form an alliance with Ainz." It was the other way around, but a white lie never hurt anyone. "Now that I have formed an alliance with him, we are free to go. I had planned this a while ago but did not tell you about it. So, don't worry."

The tears stopped flowing. She looked at me incredulously, probably thinking I was lying to her. Well I did lie but not completely. Hopefully she will take my version of the story without a fuss.

"Oh, how silly of me then," she wiped her eyes, "I have disgraced myself in front of you, master. To think that you had no plan coming here was foolish of me. Only a fool would have done that. Forgive me. If I may be bold to ask, what will you do with this alliance?"

A fool? She is deifying me way too much here. Now I have to be extra careful not make a mistake in front of her

"We have enemies around and this alliance will be a safeguard for that. I have yet to form a complete plan but I will in due time. In the meanwhile, we should make ourselves a very valuable asset to Ainz so that he cannot discard us. Understood?"

"Yes, Maser Enith!"

"Now then, let us go back to Re-Estize. I do believe that a special someone made a birthday cake for me. We cannot let it go to waste now, right?"

Dixie's face turned into a shade of red. "Y-yes."

 **Meanwhile in The Slane Theocracy…**

"I was hoping that I could relax today."

The captain sighed. He was now the leader of the First Seat of the Black Scripture. And that came with a lot of responsibilities having to run a secret organization. But no matter how difficult the job may be, he had to fulfil his duty to his country.

His thoughts were cut short by a _clack-clack-clack_ sound. It could only be one person. Only a handful of people were allowed in this place.

He looked over to see a girl leaning against a wall.

What was noticeable about her was her hair style. The left side of her hair was different from the right. One side was silver and the other was pitch black. Also her eyes were similarly mismatched.

Her war scythe was besides her.

"What happened? Even the Cardinals showed up."

"You were given the report, right?"

"Didn't read it." She replied nonchalantly.

"We engaged a mysterious undead that resembled a Vampire. Two are dead and one severely injured."

"Who died?"

"Cedran, who was protecting Kaire-sama and Beaumarchais. We ended up leaving the vampire there."

"But that does not solve anything, does it."

"They decided to leave things as they were during the meeting just for now."

It was better to leave it alone and gather their forces. In any case, no other country could defeat that undead creature. In fact, if someone like that did show up, that would make them a powerful being that should be watched, which meant that they ought to shore up their national defences first.

"Who do you think is stronger, between myself and that Vampire?"

He expected this question.

"You, of course."

"Really…"

How disappointing for her. It might have been the first time she tasted defeat.

"Let us talk about something else. Is there anything else I should know better?"

"Yes, we have been getting reports from the Re-Estize Kingdom about an elf. He goes by the name, Professor Enith." The captain said, as his eye wondered to the girls ears. He checked himself immediately. He knew that the girl did not like people looking at her ears.

 _An elf?_ Thought the girl. This was an interesting development.

"Is the elf causing trouble in Re-Estize? I find it strange that an elf would appear in Re-Estize as the war between us and Elf Country is intensifying."

"You could say his causing trouble. From our agents there and nobles that are allied to us, this elf has been centralising power under him. If the reports are to be believed then this elf is the most intelligent creature in the whole continent. His skills ranging from alchemy, healing, inventions and magic casting are unparalleled. From what we could gather, he is not from Elf Country."

Most intelligent? But humans are said to be the superior race in this continent. The girl's curiosity about this elf grew. Could an elf of that pedigree be able to defeat her?

"The Cardinals are worried that news of this elf might inspire the elves from Elf Country. And if the rumours of his intelligence is to be believed, this will cause trouble for our nation."

If the religious doctrines saying that elves are inferior to humans are wrong, this would make others doubt other doctrines of the church. The legitimacy of the church will be challenged and this is seen by the Cardinals as a national security problem. It would be foolish to think that this elf has no intention of weakening the Slane Theocracy and help Elf Country. Why would he centralise his power over the Alchemy and Magician Guilds. This ratchet creature is planning something.

"What are we to do then? Most of our elite forces have been sent to help in the war. I do not think we can afford sending our elite agents to Re-Estize to assassinate this one elf." The girl said.

"Of course not. But we cannot sit and do nothing either. If word got out on the streets that there was an elf who was superior to humans, it would be troublesome indeed. So it has been decided that we shall destroy his reputation first. The elf has taken a case having to resolve a dispute between two members of the Re-Estize Magician Guild. The plan is to make it impossible for him to distinguish the real magic scroll from the fake one. When he fails to solve the case, his authority will be greatly weakened."

"Sabotage?" The girl mused to herself. For some reason she was hoping that this elf could be something special. Alas, the Slane Theocracy's magicians were able to forge documents to be indistinguishable from the real one unless someone knew the specific spell to break it.

"What if the plan fails?" she asked.

"It won't but in the unlikely case that it does, this elf will be treated as a national security threat. We have already hired adamanite ranked assassins to finish him off. Either way, he is not getting out of this alive.

The girl smiled to herself as she placed her hand over her lower belly. Her hopes now lay on the person who will be able to defeat that Vampire. But in the unlikely case that the elf does survive… Such thoughts made her heart tremble.

She will be looking closely at the upcoming events…

 **Enith's POV:**

"Silent! The court is in session." Skye's stern voice echoed across the room. I taught her that line, I learnt that from watching legal dramas.

I bought Skye from her cruel master and set her free. She is working for me now as a freed elf. Dixie has been nagging me to get some extra hands and so I did.

The room fell silent after Skye's command. This is not a real court room, but is one of the rooms I am using in the royal palace.

"The plaintiff may begin." I said.

The guy who has brought this case against the Re-Estize Magician Guild is Lurth Tiem. He is accusing the guild of shielding a fraudster who has stolen his magic scroll design of the Floating Board. The guild of course is denying such an accusation. They accuse Lurth of being an upstart who wants to steal other people's work and get the credit for it.

"Professor Enith, sorry. I mean, Chief Justice Enith. I beg this court to see that my case be looked over again. The guild was biased against me."

"Mr Tiem, this is an appellate court. Meaning that I your case is not going on trial again. I am here to see if there are grounds to your appeal. I have told you this already."

"I apologise again. I wish to present evidence that shows that the guild made a factual error so egregious that it warrants for the appeal to be successful. Here is the magic scroll that I made the week before my rival filed my stolen scroll as his own."

A scroll was handed to me. The parchment felt a bit old.

"Mr Tiem, why does it seem that the parchment you used is quite old?"

"Because it is old, Your Honour. It is tradition that when filling an important invention that is a magic scroll, you use at least a 200 year old parchment. The one I used was from my family's oldest scroll. It is about 300 years old."

What a weird tradition. Keeping old papers around must be troublesome. One will have to apply a constant preservation magic spell to keep it from rotting.

"Here is all my log files, and the notes I took while trying to invent the magic scroll." I was handed a large stack of papers. I am not looking forward to reading that.

From what I can tell, Lurth's case is not going to succeed. There is just not enough evidence to prove that his design was stolen.

"You may sit down, Mr Lurth. Does the guild have anything to say?"

A representative of the Re-Estize Magician guild stood up. He was a fine looking man, reminds me of the lawyers from Earth. "Yes, Chief Justice. I wish to remind this court that our guild operates under a first to file system. In other words, it is not the first person who invents the magic scroll that gets the patents rights to it but the first one to file it. On those grounds alone this appeal case should be dismissed."

Spoken like a true corporate lawyer, I nodded to myself. He had a point. Lurth should have filed his invention immediately after he had invented it.

"But, Your Honour, I still had to make sure that it worked. I had to refine my design first before submitting it because I made a few mistakes."

"You are out of order, Mr Tiem! Take your seat!" I barked at him. I might be getting carried away over. Better dial it back a bit.

"If I may continue, Chief Justice," the guild's representative said while looking distastefully at Lurth, "the burden of proof lies on the plaintiff. He has not shown that his design was stolen. I wish to submit the defendant's notes and his logs during the time he was inventing the scroll. Here is the original scroll also."

This magic scroll was also old. "How old is this parchment?" I asked the representative.

"I believe, 500 years old, Chief Justice."

This tradition thing is really weird. I wonder how much it costs to just afford a 500 year old parchment.

"I will reserve judgement until tomorrow. By tomorrow, I should have given my opinion on the matter. That will be all."

I quickly took my leave out the court. Two clerks followed me close by holding the papers I was given. This case is important in solidifying my reputation as the best in the country in regards to magic knowledge. I know that there are some Magician Guilds that are still reluctant to see my authority. I will show them by solving this case that they seem to think is impossible to solve.

I arrived at my office. My desk was clean and without any papers on it. The clerks placed the submitted papers on my desk. I took my sit behind the desk.

My task is simple. I have to review the evidence that was given to the Re-Estize Magician Guild and determine if they made some error. First I have to know more about the parchments used for the magic scroll. Both seem old but I have to verify it.

Since ages of both parchments are less than 50,000 years old. Then I can use radiocarbon dating to determine their respective ages.

All living animals have a certain amount of carbon-14 and this remains constant when the animal is still alive. But once it dies, the amount of carbon-14 decreases over time. By comparing the amount of carbon-14 that an organic material has against the reference standard, I can determine the actual age of the parchment used for the magic scrolls.

Even if one casted a spell to make it appear older, this test will still figure out the real age.

I cast the appraisal spell that used this principle.

Interesting. Lurth's scroll is about 290 years old (+/- 20 years). But the scroll I got from the representative is no more than 80 years old. Someone must have casted a magic spell that made the scroll appear older than it is. And it must have been a high tier magic spell for it fool the Magician Guild.

But this does not prove that Lurth's Floating Board design was stolen though.

I looked closely at the scroll the representative gave me. Something does not feel right. Why would someone go to such length to forge someone else's design? I pulled out the notes and log files of Lurth's rival.

They seem legitimate but they look too neat. Too polished for the trial and error that is bound to occur when trying to invent something new. It is as though he knew exactly what the design was.

Wait a minute. This guy filed his patent a week after Lurth supposedly invented the Floating Board. Yet, the guild committee only looked at the design after another week. Before the day they verified Lurth's rival design, the guy went to the guild's vault to check his design again. But why the day before when the committee was to verify the design? Was he nervous? Or did he make a mistake?

Lurth did say that he had to refine the design of the Floating Board magic scroll. There were mistakes he made.

I looked even more closely at the scroll the guild's representative gave me. My eyes are sharp, so I was picking up something strange in the paper.

I cast magic spell that produced black light (Ultraviolet light) and what I saw shocked me. Under black light, lines that were once invisible began to shine. This guy must have erased the original design on the scroll, and then drew a second revised design over it. The committee would not have known otherwise.

This is the conclusive proof I needed to show that the he had stolen Lurth's design. When he realised there was a mistake in it, he went over to the vault to redrew the design. He did this under the pretence of checking his scroll.

Oh, my reputation is going to increase after this.

The door opened abruptly. Dixie came in holding a scroll with a concerned look over her face.

"The parchment from Demiurge, there is something wrong with it." She was panting loudly, clearly she ran all the way here.

I asked her to investigate the origins of the creature that Demiurge used. Something about it did not feel right. No one here could tell me about a two legged sheep in the Slane Theocracy.

"Calm down, Dixie. Catch your breath for a moment. What did you find?"

"At first I analysed the parchment to determine the type of food this creature was eating, as you instructed" she said clearly shaken, by knowing what kind of food this animal ate then I could know what climate it lived in and hopefully know where it lives, "the results came in. The creature was omnivorous. It ate both grain and meat that is found in the Slane Theocracy."

A sheep that ate meat? It could not be. Sheep were herbivores.

"But that is not all. I went further and went on a whim that this creature must be one of the races from here. I thought at first it was a type of goblin so I checked to verify. I overhead that Demiurge usually goes to the forest to experiment with Demi-human creatures. But my results showed that this two-legged sheep belonged mainly to a Humanoid race."

A Humanoid race? Demiurge could have been experimenting on the Elves. Elves live in the forest so they are easy bait.

"So I did a DNA analysis which takes a lot of time and mana. What I found is that Demiurge is using Humans for the parchment."

Humans?! How cruel is Demiurge? I wonder if Ainz knows about this. Did Ainz lose his humanity the moment he became an undead? He said it himself, this was no longer a game. These are actual people being experimented upon. I am not confident that Demiurge will be ethical in his experiments. I can just see the sadism behind those glasses

"What are we going to do with this information, Master Enith?"

"I think it is time to pay Demiurge a courtesy visit. We will go to Nazarick after this case tomorrow.

Demirge does not know that Ainz was a human. I would love to see his face when he finds out about this. And now Demiurge is torturing the race that Ainz was once was, the guilt will get to him.

…

…

"To conclude, the Re-Estize Magician Guild failed to properly investigate this case. It is clear that Mr Tiem's design was stolen. I thus overturn the decision by the Magician Guild and hereby grant Mr Tiem the patent rights to the Floating Board magic scroll. The guild will compensate Mr Tiem justly. I do hope that this situation never happens again. Lastly, I suggest that once a person has submitted their designs in Re-Estize Magician Guild, that they should not have access to the design until the guild committee has verified the patent claim."

"I understand, Your Honour. I will inform the guild of this. Chief Justice Enith, would you please teach us these new advancements, the black light spell and radiocarbon dating, to better investigate future cases."

"That shall be granted. Is there anything more?"

"Thank you so much, your honour. I knew the truth will come out eventually." Lurth said to me. Justice has been served for the little guy. I do hope that this will solidify my reputation. Soon I will be known across the continent as the smartest person here.

Now I had to visit Demiurge. If Ainz does not know about the dealings that Demiurge is doing behind his back, I see an opportunity to blackmail Demiurge. First I had to get the teleportation ring from my room.

I opened the door to my room. Dixie is still in the Alchemy Guild, helping Josef with some stuff.

I could sense a presence in the room. So I guess Demiurge came to me instead.

"Come out, Demiurge. I know you are here. I have something important to talk to you about."

There was no response. Strange. I could now sense a lot hostility from this person. Whoever this person was, he is not Demiurge. Time to get out of here.

"Instant Teleportation!" I got teleported to the outskirts of the capital city. The fields here were wide enough for battle. If this assassin is anything worth his salt, they should have no trouble following me here. Ever since Demiurge ambushed me in my room, I have been prepared for an ambush attack.

Speaking of the devil, a portal appeared in front of me. A two men cloaked in black ninja attire emerged. I must have pissed off the wrong people for them to want to kill me. Probably those nobles from the Noble Faction.

"Who sent you to kill me?" I asked them as they slowly drew closely to me.

They did not respond. In sync, they both pulled out their short swords. I did not expect them to spill the beans of who their clients are. So I will have to capture them alive. I am sure Demiurge with his 'expertise' will be able to get the information out.

I pulled out some potions from my Item Box. Three vials of paralysis gas, two flashbangs and one vial of pepper spray. Hopefully this will be enough to subdue them…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So the Lizardmen will hopefully start in the next chapter. It is not my favourite part so I might just fast forward to the final battle. Unless of course you guys just love that arc :(**

 **I really do not have much to say this time around. Probably due to the fact I have exhausted my mental faculties for an Applied Ethics assignment. Until next time…**


End file.
